Season 2
|country = United States |episodes = 21 |channel = Disney Channel Disney XD |run = August 1, 2014 - February 19, 2016 (Disney Channel) August 4, 2014 - February 15, 2016 (Disney XD) |time slot = 9:00 PM ET (episodes 1-6) 8:30 PM ET (episodes 7-16) 8:00 PM ET (episodes 17-19) 7:00 PM ET (episode 20) |prev = Season 1 |next = N/A}} The second season of Gravity Falls was announced on July 29, 2013, by Eric Coleman. On February 15 and 16, 2014, Disney Channel announced that Gravity Falls would move to Disney XD along with Wander Over Yonder but will still air episodes on Disney Channel as part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" campaign. Season 2 premiered on August 1, 2014, on Disney Channel and August 4, 2014, on Disney XD. However, starting on this season, Disney XD will air new episodes first then Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" originally premiered on Disney Channel. On November 20, 2015, it was announced that this season is the concluding season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The season consisted of 20 episodes. Voice cast Main cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Recurring cast *Will Forte as Tyler Cutebiker *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful *T.J. Miller as Robbie *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland *Thurop Van Orman as Li'l Gideon *Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *Carl Faruolo as Grenda *Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket and Bill *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines *Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Michael Rianda as Thompson and Lee *Jessica DiCicco as Tambry *Scott Menville as Nate *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles *Frank Welker as Gompers Guest cast *Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest *Mark Hamill as Shape ShifterInto the Bunker *Patton Oswalt as Franz *Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan *Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen *Neil deGrasse Tyson as "Smart" Waddles *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Probabilitor the Annoying *Cecil Baldwin as Tad Strange *Chelsea Peretti as Darlene *Jonathan Banks as Filbrick Pines *Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein Episodes :See also: Episode guide Trivia *Before the series finale, Disney XD held a special Gravity Falls marathon titled "40 Days of Gravity Falls", which aired all 39 episodes, which ended Friday, February 12, 2016. *On Friday, February 12, 2016, Disney XD held a 68-Hour marathon of Gravity Falls that led up to the 1 Hour Series Finale Event "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," which aired on Monday, February 15, 2016. *The series finale aired first on Disney XD Monday, February 15, 2016, while it aired on Disney Channel Friday, February 19, 2016. *On February 29, 2016, Disney XD held a 2 hour special event titled Weirdmageddon, which aired the 4 part series finale altogether. See also *Season 2 gallery de:Staffel 2 vi:Mùa 2 ru:2 сезон es:Segunda temporada pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:2ª Temporada tr:2.Sezon pt:2ª Temporada Category:Lists Category:Seasons * *